Its Amazing Humanity
by Spy of Influence
Summary: All hollows are evil, right? Think again. Join Alexander on his quest to not senselessly killing people and attempting to live a normal life. Some would call him foolish, some would congratulate him. Some would be sensible and just give the guy a cookie.
1. Chapter 1

CH.1: Well THAT was Charming

* * *

It was a lively day in Soul Society. The sun was shining brightly and everyone was doing what they did best: walk around and attempt to look important. As previously stated by the author, everything was in correct order, if not better. Well, except for a certain dango shop and its customer.

"Mmmm, *chew chew* thish shtuff ish shu *swallow* best I've had in a while buddy!", said a very happy customer. It has been ages since he had anything this good. It was absolutely perfect; chewy and sweet, like a real dango should be.

The customer had dirty red hair, slightly pale skin, deep emerald eyes, and big distinctive bolt heads on each of his jaw hinges (or whatever). He had a nice red trench jacket on with cargo pants and military boots. He was a special person.

"The hollow is around here somewhere, keep looking! If we don't bring it back to the science division, the captain will certainly practice on us!"

….maybe a little too special.

Alexander was quite special indeed. He not only was he a Vasto Lorde, but he kept almost all of his personalities. It took him half a century to gain his final form,and it was rather impressive. His specialty was manipulating reiatsu. He had almost died countless times in hueco mundo as it was difficult to use. Sometimes he created the wrong thing or he created too much of something and used too much of his own reiatsu. The only thing that kept him alive was constantly forming crystals in his wounds to stop the bleeding. The hollow that is Alexander suddenly froze and listened to the hurried footsteps go by the small stand. Hearing the group of shinigami go by, he sighed in relief, he could finally relax and enjoy some quality time in the warm sun that he almost never saw.

Placing the bamboo skewer down, Alexander paid for his snack and got up to leave. At that moment a soft stab sound was heard. With shocked eyes, the passive hollow looked down to see a sword sticking out his chest.

* * *

**So, how was that? Short, yes. But I thought this would be a good place to start. There will be more in the future, but only if you review! My last story didn't go so well because it starved to death. But there's a first to everything; and that's ok! I am a spy who influences and I hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry I updated kinda late. I've been busy with school n' stuff. Also, I may have changed some stuff in this chapter that will be different from ch.1. So without further do, here's chapter 2!**

* * *

**Ch.2: Bipolar Flip-Switch**

It was an absolute shock to the owner of the humble dango stand. His first customer in days, was just stabbed in cold blood. By shinigami.

"Y-you stabbed him!", he choked out.

Alexander continued to look down at the sharp blade sticking out of his chest muttering,"Tell me thats dango sauce, tell me thats dango sauce, tell me thats dango sauce…", before slumping forward.

Acrossed the table stood the cheering group of shinigami. Cheers of, "Captain is going to be so pleased, I bet he will cut down his experimentation on us!", "Serves him right!", and other cheers were heard up and down the street.

Suddenly, a cracking sound was heard. The swordsmen looked at the body. The sword sticking out of the hollow's back was being engulfed with jade diamond, a low growl coming from said hollow. Suddenly, the sword shattered, the only thing intact being the hilt. Souls passing by stared in shock at the situation unfolding before them. Alexander got up, the bolts on his jaws spinning rapidly.

Turning around, he glowered at the shinigami, his eyes becoming upset and almost emotionless. Finally, a mask resembling teeth came from the bolts, completing his mask that was non-existent moments warning, Alexander's arm back handed his supposed killer, shanking the shinigami in the chest.

The shinigami stared in shock; didn't this monster already get killed? One of the 13th. division sputtered, "H-h-how?!", then unsheathing his sword, "You should have been dead!" His foe unbuttoned his trench coat, "Simple.". Then undoing the last button, he parted the fabric, showing a tank top with a stab in it, "He missed."

Without warning again, a pillar shot out of his chest, slamming into his foes. Alexander watched the pathetic beings get up. Defeated by a single blow, the captains were getting pretty sloppy. Raising his arms, he shot out a volley of diamond. Bystanders watched in horror as the men were gunned down in the unstoppable rain of jade.

* * *

There is blood everywhere: stall walls, the dusty ground, on the people. And who was on the other side of the pile of bodies; a being that was completely passive only seconds ago. People watched as the hollow walked forward. They thought that being the sick hollow that hollows were, that he was going to mangle the corpses.

As Alexander walked forward, his mask retracted, showing his pale face once more. There was not a hint of a grin or a scowl, but a frown. Looking down, the first shinigami that he stabbed was dead,blood running out of his mouth.

Crouching down, Alexander closed the eyes of the young man, before walking over to the main carnage. He assessed the damage: splintered wood, destroyed goods, and parts of buildings that his ability degenerated. The worst being the dead group.

Finishing his gruesome walk, he degenerated the shiny spines that littered the ground in front of the dango stand. Next, he gathered the bodies of the group, lining them up side by side in the middle of the street. The hollow made it look like they held hands, finishing the touches by forming crosses above the heads of the fallen.

Finally, Alexander observed his work. They looked so peaceful, and they had so much to give and live for. And he had ended it all. But it had to be done. Either it was him or them, and he wanted to live so badly that he ended all seven lives within seconds. he didn't mean to kill them.

To anyone far away, it looked like he was just staring at the bodies. But if you were close, you could see a tear run down the pale face, teal eyes full of regret and remorse. Those people were the most questioned once the 4th and 2th squads arrived with back up, far too late.

Alexander opened a garganta, revealing the infinite void. As he was about to walk through, he wrote something in the ground. Starting forward again, he felt a strong reisu rush towards him. Just in time, he blasted a weak cero in the direction of the person just as the garganta closed.

* * *

**So thats that, end of chapter 2. Quite a step up in word count if you ask me. Alexander's looks are also going to be brushed up on in the next chapter. So remember to review, it helps! :)**

**~Spy of Influence**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait guys n' gals, but it took some thinking for this next one. Anyway, enjoy.**

**[ ]= thoughts**

* * *

Ch. 3: Past of the sorrowful Demon Pt. 1

Alexander walked into the void between the dimensions. That was a close one. Had he waited any longer to open the garganta, the captain would have surely got him. Who was that captain anyway? Well, whoever it was, he was really fast. Next time he would try to be more cautious. And by cautious, he meant not losing it and killing people. He did that a lot, now that he thought about it. How many times did he need that side of him to take on strong hollows that snuck up on him? How long did it use to take to calm down? That answer was almost a whole hour. A whole hour just because he got startled.

Finally reaching the end of the void, a garganta opened, showing the same white, lifeless desert. He didn't hate the place, but it got boring fast if you liked variety. Stepping out, he started his journey to his 'home'. How much he regretted that. Despite his vast abilities, he has trouble levitating.

"Fffffuuuuuuuu! Oomf!

With a loud poof, Alexander face planted into the white sand.

[Why does the Garganta ALWAYS open well over two stories off the ground?]

After painstakingly extracting himself, Alexander began his walk to his home. A familiar thought rang to mind; how did he get here? He knew exactly how, but he still questioned himself. He had died, and instead of a peaceful afterlife, he is cursed with danger and responsibility. Eh, it almost wasn't any different when he was still alive.

* * *

**{FLASHBACK}**

Life was great when I was little, my mom and dad loved each other very much and cared for me. I was an only child, so my parents made sure that I was always happy. But one day, my mother died in a car crash. I was really sad, but my dad took it so much harder than I did. He started drinking heavily at the bar, coming home drunk, and going straight to bed.

He never beat me when it happened, he simply slurred, "I need to go to bed.". One night, he came home after his usual run at the bar, and went upstairs. I was making a memorial for mother in an attempt to cheer him up. Walking upstairs, I heard him sobbing. Going into his room, I saw a startling sight: in my dad's hand was a gun. On the bed was a rope, a knife, pain killers, and many other things. He didn't even seem to notice me, the gus was at his temple, but his finger sliding off and on the trigger.

"Dad!"

Slowly, he looked up, finally putting the gun down. I ran into him hugging him.

"Don't do it!"

Finally, he calmed down, and looked at the gun in his hand. His mood seemed to suddenly hitch. He picked me up, put me near to door, and went back to the bed. The look in his eyes was confusing. In a flash, he slammed the items off the bed. Taking the gun, he emptied the revolver, a bullet clattering on the fake wood floor. Tossing the gun aside, he swiftly came back to me. He picked me up and held me close

He muttered,"I'm sorry buddy." He muttered," I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm sorry I came home late. I'm sorry I get drunk so much. I'm sorry I almost left you alone."

Sniffling, I replied, "It's ok."

After a long silence, my father put me down, looked me in the eye, and said,"Alex, remember what I'm about to say: Suicide is cowardice. It should never be done. Never, ever." Then, wiping the tears from my face, he continued,"I'm going to stop drinking, Alexander. We can be happy again. I nearly failed you and Kathy, I will never do it again."

Giving him a quick ok, he gave me a warm smile. I told him about what I made, and he beckoned me to show him. Going back downstairs, I showed him the small poster that I made. It had all of our happiest moments: mother's 40th birthday, the best day at the park hands down, my birth. All these, with a creative background. My mother loved my artistic taste and always complimented me. I guessed this was why I poured so much time into remembering her.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter. I was thinking of making it a little longer, but I have other plans. So what do you think so far? Let me know in the comments or in a PM. Next chapter should come up soon. Again, appologys to my short chapters, my think pan isn't running to a capacity where I have enough chapter plot to make a 1,000 word chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not much to say here. Just enjoy n' stuff.**

* * *

Ch. 4:Dangerous? Crazy? Sarcastic? Absolutely.

I was homeschooled for most of my years as a student, I went to public school as a freshmen. A week before school, I lost my right arm to a truck. Yea, it ran my arm over. But I got a prosthetic one. It had pointed fingers and weighed about 10 lb., so it was all cool. Even though I was a real friendly guy, having 25+ sets of eyes on you is intimidating no matter what. So I was instantly labeled the quiet-nerdy kid. Obviously, I got picked on a lot. For the most part, it didn't bother me, they simply didn't know me. But one day, it all changed.

"Hey noob!", yelled the school bully. His name was Jessie or something. In a short description, he may as well been the devil: studded lips, tattoos, smokes, drugs, beating up kids, and hitting on the girls as if they were whores. Quite frankly, I hated him, a lot. It was today, that he got his well needed medicine.

"Hello.", I replied back. I'm an open book, I was never built to hide emotion. So when he saw my distaste written all over my face, he just snorted and shoved me out of the way. Despite this, I simply moved back to where I was standing. Then it started.

Jessie walked up to a groups of girls, who were deep in conversation. In the group was the popular girl, who everyone adored. She treated just about everyone kindly, was on the cheerleading team, and was very attractive. Wait, let me reword that: and she was very pretty. Yea, there we go.

Jessie walked up to the group, and began flirting horribly. And to make matters worse, he did it loudly. Obviously, he got brushed off, but then he did it. He reached and grabbed the popular girl's chest, A gasp was heard throughout the crowd of people in the hall. Then he broke the last thing keeping me in place:

"You like that, hu? Come with me, I'll take real good care of you."

Poor, poor Jessie. I knew he was testing me, but I don't think he was counting on me to do something about it. I broke. I grabbed the door on my locker, and ripped it off. Now, I wasn't a really built kid, but when you're juiced up on adrenaline, you tend to do stuff like that. Picking it up, I used my fake arm, and rolled it into a cylinder. By now, I was half mad, I was slightly giggling and had a small smile on my face. My wide eyes bore into the back of that whore maker. Then, without warning I lunged at him.

The soft metallic thud of me hitting him in the stomach rang in the now quiet hall; Jessie was on the ground puking with me standing over him. The sound was so nice, I demanded more. As I neared him, his pals began to go at me. Poor, poor pals. They thought I was trying to to the brave thing, how wrong they were. The only thing on my mind was no surviving attackers.

Changing direction, I swung my makeshift bat, and hit one of them in the head. Instantly, he fell down. Another grabbed my left arm, and I buried my 10 pound fist in his chest. You could hear the ribs breaking. There was only one left, and he was charging me. Quickly ducking down, I went by him, and bring the piece of metal down on his back. By now, Jessie had recovered, Warily looking at me.

"Tell you what, nobody. Walk away and let me have my prize, and we can forget this ever happened."

I turned to face him. My nerves were burned, but the way he said 'prize' just fired me back up.

Giggling, I said,"Jessie, tell me what a climax of a situations is."

"Why would you ask me such a stupid question? Lets go, Mandy. Prommis I'll be gentle." He finished with a grin. That was it.

Slowly walking towards him, I said loud and slowly so that everyone could understand me. "Jessie, a climax is when you reach a final decision, and theres no going back." I got closer, and he backed away more. Mandy's group of friends pulled off to the side.

Jessie squeaked,"Just wait man, we can figure this out." He began to back up, but everyone behind him formed a wall

"Jessie, you're past the climax of your actions. Look at your conclusion, Jessie Your guards are down, everyone is against you. Jessie, you are all alone. Your drug buddies are gone, and your choice to make friends has gone out the window. Reap the reward of your actions."

I walked up to him, and stared him in the eyes. My eyes weren't filled with madness anymore, just calm collectiveness.

"Before I finish what I started, I just want to say, I'm sorry you grew up with such a crappy life. Your parents taught you you could get away with anything. But the world says otherwise." And with that, I hit him in the side of the head, knocking him out cold. It was over. The kid that almost everyone picked on just beat down drugged up adults and the bully. It was well past the next classes that should have started, but it didn't matter anymore. The teachers saw it all, dropped jaws and all.

A student began to clap, then another joined in. Suddenly, the hall was filled with clapping and cheering. I dropped the bent piece of metal, it was not necessary anymore. I walked up to Mandy's group. they were calming her down, she had obviously been in tears.

"Are you ok?" I asked. One of her friends that was the protector of of the group walked up to me and got in my face.

"Get the hell away! Can't you see she needs space?! Leave!"

She Tried to give me a threatening look, but she only saw herself in my emotionless eyes.

"What that supposed to scare me? Sorry, but I'm dead right now."

"what's that suppose to mean, hu!"

"sheryl, stop." Mandy had intervened,and had struggled from her protective friends. "Stop treating him like that. he only wants to help.

"But, hes a boy! he only did that to get in your pants! He-" Sheryl didn't finish, Mandy was giving her a hard look.

"Yea, I'm ok, thank you for stopping him." She said quietly.

"Mh, ok."

Getting on my phone, I dialed my dad, "Hey dad, could you pick me up, some stuff happened at school and I need to go home. Thank you. Also, once you get here, could you call some cops and a couple of ambulances, the buys that I beat up are going to need it. Yea, it was **them**. Thanks."

Hanging up, I began to walk away, when I Heard Mandy call me.

"Hey Alex!"

I turned around,"Yea?"

"Thank you.", she said, giving me a small smile. I replied with a warm smile, which made her blush. She reminded me so much of my mom.

* * *

**So how was that? Yep, my think pan was on a roll today. Speaking of think pan, did you know you can stop it from rusting if you review? It makes me happy, and that gives me the confidence to write more. Also, I am posting a poll, so check out my personal page whatever thingy. Thank you for viewing! **

**~Spy of Influence**


	5. Chapter 5

**Its been a sudden lack of updates? Haha, you silly viewers… I type when I can, but, plot suggestions are well beyond appreciated. Also, I believe the enormous flash back will end soon, just be patient. Well, enough ranting, heres the new chapter.**

* * *

**Ch. 5: We saw That Coming. Right? WRONG!**

The next couple of days went by smoothly. I was no longer picked on, in fact, I actually scored into the 'popular' category. One does not simply beat up a bunch of druggies and not get seen by a hallway stuffed full of kids. But that doesn't mean that everyone approved my actions. I mean, I sent four people to the emergency room. A broken chest, a ruptured kidney, a nearly broken back, and a concussion. I don't believe anyone could get away with dealing all that damage.

-Flash back of The Flash back-

Just as dad promised they all came. The cops and ambulances all drove into the lot. And the first thing that happens, a cop has me at taser-point. Before I go on, in the place I'm living, there's a bunch of stuck up people, to the point that being fake arrested wasn't common, but still happened.

"Put your hands in the air scum!", the officer yelled. This was going to be a longer day than I suspected. My reply, "I'm afraid the 'scum' that you speak of are inside the building. The medical crews should be able to save them."

"I'm serious! Put your hands in the air. Or I'll get you!", he slightly shook the taser for emphasis.

Looking at the man, I noticed that there was a person in the passenger. Even though it was hard to see inside the car, you could tell the person was giggling. I finally realized this officer's reason to act so brashly.

"Is that your girlfriend in the car? Because if thats who it is, then you should stop trying to impress her and act like an actual cop."

"Sh-shut up!", he shot the ranged taser, the needles pricking into my chest. Upon reflex, I jerked the needles out before they could deliver their painful payload. Seeing this, the officer snarled and pulled up his gun. And began shooting at me! Hiding behind the solid concrete place to sit, I began formulating a plan, this guy was guaranteed to give chase. To my joyful surprise, I heard;

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Hey! I got this guy! Come on!"

Peeking over the ledge, I saw the sheriff wrestling the gun away from the rouge cop. Taking the opportunity, I darted out of my hiding place to assist the rightful police man. Oh how much I regret doing that. The rouge became even more enraged at the sight of me calmly running towards them.

To jeer at him, make fun of him, kick him in the shin, all these thoughts probably raced through the police man's mind. He HAD to shoot me or he would be further embarrassed, the man made himself believe. And he did.

Punching the sheriff in the gut, his gun hand was finally free. Wait, thats what the sheriff wanted! The cop shot the sherif, blood shooting out of the authority's chest. Turning around, he looked back to the previous place he saw me hiding. I guess he decided that I was much closer. The man's face met a 10 lb. steel alloy fist within the second.

When he gained a hold of himself, he saw me pointing the pistol at his face. He became frightened, visibly becoming pale. Squeezing his eyes shut, he seemed to wait for me to end him. It never came. Opening his eyes, he saw me looking down at him with a sad face. His eyes began to unfocus, I expected no less from a heavy prosthetic.

I could hear SWAT driving into the small enclosure. I lowered the gun, and said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Before he completely lost himself to the quiet enclosure of his mind, I heard a shout. Looking up and over, I saw a SWAT, whose only description would be a tank, charging me. Suddenly, the SWAT slammed into me, sending my medium frame flying.

The SWAT raised his rifle and pointed it at me. Looking over, I saw the cop yelling at the SWAT, his expression full of regret. As the man finally slumed down, series of shots rang out, and my eyes widened, then softened.

The sight was a terrible one: you would see a dead sheriff in a pool of his own blood, a officer bleeding from the head, and child on the ground, not moving. And a horrified father running to his son, thinking earlier he was just picking him up from a rough day at school. I was wheeled onto an ambulance and taken to the nearest hospital.

* * *

When I woke up, I head a soft beeping. I felt weak and very tired. After opening my eyes a bit, I realized I was in a hospital room. As more of me woke up, I felt a strange thing on my face. Opening my eyes, I saw the obscurity. 'Oxygen mask'. Looking at a wall, I saw what appeared to be an x ray. Along with all the bones illuminated in a ghostly white, where strange little dots that were obviously not a part of my bones. Memories of my last sights filled my head: A fight. A sheriff dead. A enraged cop. Something slamming into me. Noise.

It suddenly dawned on me. Carefully lifting the blanket covering me, I was met with my body. My body with several suspicious heavy duty bandages all over my chest and legs. The heart monitor immediately started beeping faster. 'Wait, my chest?!' A nurse suddenly bursted in, a frantic look on her face. "Hes awake! Sedate him!" 'This is not good. Shes dangerous. Run. Or we will die.' The voice in my head was right. Skillfully sliding off the bed, I was met with pain all over my body, forcing me to grab onto the pole that the IV was hanging off of.

The nurse sloppily lunged at me with the injection. I caught her stabbing arm, the force knocked us off our feet. While she was using impressive force to stab me, she hadn't secured me very well at all. Bringing my right leg up, I shoved my foot in her gut hard. While she was busy regaining her breath, I quickly changed our positions of struggle; now I was the one with the syringe and she was the cornered animal. My senses were still buzzing, my eyes wide with the desire to live, to kill. But that didn't mean that I was completely high on instinct, I was still me.

In a gradually raising voice, I rasped, "What is, the meaning, of THIS." I raised the glass tube before our eyes,"Do I need it? Do you need it? Wh-" My personality changed on a whim, for the better or for the worst. Letting out a small laugh, I became sarcastic."Who needs **this** anyway? Pfft, really? **Who** does?" Slowly advancing, I continued,"I mean, **I** couldn't need it, I was sleeping like a little baby. But you, you want to give **me** a shot? I feel **perfectly **fine," I suddenly became sane again.

"I mean, I already **got **shot! And now you want to give me more?! Have you ever been drugged up around the clock until you PISSED BLOOD!?" And with that, I hurled the Syringe against the opposing wall, the contents shattering and smearing down the wall. "NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Finally, my breathing evened, "No, you've never been gunned down. Now tell me, Where am I?"

Then, a doctor came in, a frustrated look on his face. "Martha, what's the meaning of this? Whats on the wall?"

I half turned to look at him, "You tell me. She tried injecting me with it."

The man appeared quite angry hearing this, "Martha, out. Now."

"D-d-doctor. We can't just leave him! What about-"

"I will explain what we observed. Now get out." He sounded like he was losing his patience, and fast.

"Ok." She muttered. storming to the door, she only glanced back thoughtfully at me.

The door closing, he let out a sigh of relief, "Well, now that shes gone, let me introduce myself. My name is Charles. And now, lets get down to why you didn't die"

* * *

**My, oh my, oh my. This took a while. Mostly because I wanted to finish the flashback so that I wouldn't make another one. Oh gosh, I thought about making a THIRD flashback in the flashback. Anyway, sorry about the delay, I was busy with stuff.**


End file.
